Empty Beach
by Carlier36
Summary: The team decides to stay a few days on the Cayman Islands after the disastrous flight and Parker is driving Eliot crazy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage nor am I associated with Dean Devlin, Christian Kane or Beth Riesgraf.

A/N: If I get enough needling, there could _possibly_ by a sequel involving sunburn and aloe…

**Empty Beach**

Eliot had been sitting there with his cheek on his fist, staring into space, half the morning. His eyes traced Parker's lanky form for the hundredth time as he watched her blond hair lifting off her face in the light breeze. Okay, so maybe not _quite_ into space.

"Eliot. Eliot. Eliot!" He jumped, Nate finally getting his attention. His boss waved a fistful of cards at him. "It's _your_ turn?"

"Has been for a while, dude. Seriously, I know she's really somethin' else, but you have _got_ to stop ogling," Hardison advised.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Eliot glanced over his cards, ignoring the other two as they rolled their eyes.

"Parker's stretched out in a barely-there bikini in the general direction of your open-mouthed stare and you mean to tell us you haven't noticed her?" Nate stated with a wide-eyed and innocent look.

Grumbling, Eliot muttered a 'shut up.' "Woman gives me high blood pressure."

Hardison shook his head. "She gives us _all_ high blood pressure, man, just walk it off."

He slammed his full house down on the table with more force than necessary, standing and throwing his chair back across the porch of Sophie's island house. "That's the best idea you've ever had. If you gentlemen will excuse me." With that, Eliot turned and marched off the deck into the sand. Nate and Hardison watched with wide eyes as he stormed across the beach.

He dropped to his knees over her, startling her awake. She started to sit up but he pushed her back onto her towel, following her down. Parker stiffened at first but quickly relaxed, sliding her arms around his neck.

"Dude," Hardison looked away, the slightest hint of shock and embarrassment evident in his face. Nate scratched his forehead, unable to find words.

"I'm thinking we should go in now," he suggested as he walked towards the screen door, not bothering to gather up the playing cards.

"Mmm, Eliot…" Parker groaned as he dropped down to her chin and then her throat. "I never would have guessed you to be one to sunbathe…"

His kisses strayed lower, across her collarbone, and she felt him smile. "I never understood it; all those people crowded in. But an empty beach… Now this I get."

Parker rolled over on top of him, pulling off his unbuttoned shirt as she teased his bottom lip with her tongue.


	2. Sunburn & Aloe

Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage nor am I associated with Dean Devlin, Christian Kane or Beth Riesgraf.

A/N: Here you go sheeples – the promised sequel to Empty Beach!

**Sunburn & Aloe**

Eliot gingerly rolled over, wincing as pain shot across his back, effectively waking him up. He started to swing his legs over the edge of the bed but stopped as he caught sight of Parker curled on her side, facing away from him. Eliot smiled to himself, his eyes twinkling. Sometime over the course of the afternoon they had managed to sneak from the beach up to the house and through the kitchen up to his room. She shifted, his movement slowly pulling her from sleep.

He stilled but she was already awake. "Hey," he murmured.

"Hey," Parker answered, her voice rough, as she stretched beneath the pure white sheets. A small grin spread across her face as she reached for his arm. Her hand slid up to his shoulders, leaning in for a kiss, but paused as a groan escaped his lips. "What is i- Holy… Eliot, you look like a boiled lobster," she told him very matter-of-factly, finally waking up enough to notice his sunburn.

"Gee, aren't you the observant one this morning?" Eliot rolled his eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Look, I wasn't intended anything more _sunny_ than a game of cards yesterday."

"Hey, you're the one that stomped out into the sand."

"Ah, ah, ah… _You're_ the one who doesn't understand a bathing suit is supposed to cover something."

Laughing, Parker tossed away the sheet, climbing out of bed. Blue eyes widened and followed her across the room to the open bathroom door. "But this was so much more fun, don't you think?" she teased, emerging with a blue bottle.

"I didn't say I was complaining, just that I'm a little pink right now." Eliot eyed the bottle suspiciously. "What's that?"

Parker climbed back onto the bed, curling her knees under her as she popped the lid. "Aloe. It'll help your sunburn." She squeezed some of the light blue liquid into the palm of her hand and proceeded to smear it on his skin.

He hissed at the cold contact but she kissed his cheek. "Sorry. It's cold."

"No kidding," he growled, turning his head to see her better. She smirked, her fingers gently kneading his back as she rubbed in the soothing lotion. He watched her over his shoulder, eyes narrowed, until she wiped her hands on her legs. Without warning, he rolled over, wrapping her in his arms.

"Eliot!" Parker cried out, laughing. He smothered her giggles, but cracked up himself, smiling against her mouth.

"This is the best vacation I've had in a very long time," she admitted between kisses and laughter.

Eliot grinned as he reached for the discarded sheet behind them. Waggling his eyebrows, he pulled it over their heads.


End file.
